


Guilty Fowl :Part Two:

by roombaa



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: AU, Dragon AU, F/F, Multi, Sheik doesn’t deserve this, so many feels, uhhh I dont Have anymore tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roombaa/pseuds/roombaa
Summary: A sequel to There’s a Dragon at my Doorstep





	Guilty Fowl :Part Two:

There are many rumors regarding the dungeon tower. Some say there are ghosts of the people that had been tortured to death inside. Others talk about how the place breaks down a person’s mental stability. Even the guards go mad, they say. After three days of being in there, Sheik starts to think they may have a point, whoever they are. Everything about her tiny, grimy cell makes her feel miserable.

The first day inside, she bawled and wept uncontrollably. The second, a few tears and hiccups would slip. And by the third, she was too dehydrated and exhausted to even cry anymore. Her body just couldn’t make tears. Now, she just sits against the bars or peers out the tiny window. 

It’s around dusk and Sheik’s trying to sleep on the dirty rags that make up her bed. Somewhere down the hall, she hears the guards talking, so she gets up and moves closer to the bars to listen.

“I’m telling you, that’s the one that had the dragon.” Said a guard with tired eyes and messy hair.

“And killed a knight.” Added a sardonic second. “I was there. She was pulling a knife right out of the gash in his thigh, burning his flesh with a heated dagger while also stabbing him. Poor Sir Lance. He didn’t make it.”

He might have if they would have let her help, Sheik thought. And she didn’t ever touch him, anyway! These people only see what they want to see.

“Figures,” Sighed the third. “Poor man, indeed.”

“Cauterizing, actually.”

The guards turned to stare at the girl leaning against the bars to her cell, studying her dirty and bitten fingernails. She looks up with narrowed eyes.

“Skin melts at around two hundred and twelve degrees, and with Volvagia’s fire, it isn’t hard reaching that temperature. See, if I would have stabbed the knight with a burning knife, it would have cauterized the wound instantly, doing no real damage. So, yes, I definitely killed him. You deserve a pie for figuring that out.”

The guards just stared for a moment.

“What? If you’re going to tell a story, at least tell it right.”

“You really think we’re going to believe you?” The sardonic one said, frowning.

“No.” Sheik shrugged. “But you don’t know for sure.”

“Don’t speak to the prisoners.” The third guard said. “You know better.”

With that, the guards turn their attention away and talk amongst each other again.

After that, the night is quiet and drags on slowly, turning to day, which is just as boring.

Around midday, Sheik hears a familiar biting voice from near the stairs. She’s lying in her bedding, tired. Finally, she feels exhausted enough to sleep, so she doesn’t move.

“Madam, we were told to not let anyone see her.” 

“I don’t care what you were told,” Snaps the voice. “Take me to her at once. I’m apart of the high council; that’s an order!”

There’s a few more murmurs before heels clacking on the stone floor approach. Someone hits in the bars of the cell, making them rattle.

“Get up, pest. And give me your name.”

Sheik stirred and got up, stepping towards the bars. She gives Cia a tired, and slightly agitated look. The woman knows her name, but she just wants to make her obey. With Volvagia on her mind, the girl does:

“Sheik.”

“Ahh, yes,” Cia says. “You came in from a bunch of bandits. And an ex princess, yes? You’re just what I expected.”

Sheik says nothing.

“Though, I thought you were smarter than this, really. Why did you do it? Why did you bring a monster to our city? Why did you kill a man?”

“I didn’t.” Sheik said. “I didn’t hurt him. I was trying to help. And Volvagia would die without me. I couldn’t leave him alone.”

“You are a liar,” Cia hissed. “We’ll just torture the truth out of you. Then we’ll kill that abomination you brought in here.”

“No-!!”

“Shut up you poisonous little mite!” Cia spat. “I’ve heard enough.”

Before Sheik can reprimand, Cia turns away and strides to the stairs. She listens to her footsteps until even those fade.

It’s well past noon now, and, somewhere, Sheik hears something screaming. She can’t help to think it’s Volvagia.

Someone new enters the dungeons. A strong built woman with silvery hair and fierce eyes. It’s Impa, Zelda’s bodyguard. She’s talking to the guards. Maybe she could listen to some reason.

“Hey,” Sheik called out. “May I speak to you?”

Impa looks cautious, but she walks over.

“What do you need?” She asked.

“I just want to talk. Might be the last time. The guards don’t speak to me and my siblings don’t come down here.”

“They’re not allowed to.” Impa clarified, which made Sheik feel a little better. “Now, say what you need.”

“Where’s Volvagia?”

He’s the only thing on Sheik’s mind.

“Locked in a quarantine shed.” Impa said.

“What’s going to happen to him? After I’m gone, I mean.”

Impa frowned deeply at that. It’s like she was upset that Sheik was speaking of her upcoming death.

“I’m not sure.”

Sheik nods and she looks to the ground.

“Listen-“ Impa sighs. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you never wanted this to happen. I don’t believe that you murdered that man, but it’s no use what I say. There are too many people against you.” She paused. “The least I can do is give you a request. Is there anything you’d like me to do for you?”

Sheik feels her throat tighten and she braces herself for one last difficult conversation.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to say goodbye to everyone. Can you do that for me? And tell them it’s not their fault. I’m sure Zelda is upset.”

Impa nods. Sheik’s unsure if the woman is just emotional or actually cares about her, but she swears she sees tears glistening in Impa’s eyes.

“Of course.” She said, her voice tight. “I have to go now, but I’ll make sure to pass your message.”

She starts to leave, then stops.

“Be brave. This isn’t goodbye.”

———

The next day rolls around, another night of no sleep washing away. Sheik stays up watching the sunrise and she wonders if this’ll be the last time she ever sees it.

When evening comes, she’s led out of her cell. But instead of being taken to the chopping block, she’s led down a hall.

“Where are we going?” She asks her escort, who’s tying her wrists with rope. “I thought-“

“To the trial,” The guard said. She’s frowning deeply, a look of pity in her eyes. 

“Trial? I’m getting a trial?”

“Every prisoner gets a trial. It’s only fair.”

They stop at a large door; the guard even looks nervous.

“Well, kid,” She says, taking a deep breath like it’s her about to be judged. “This is it. I wish you luck.”

Sheik gives her a small smile and hums in thanks. She’s very anxious, hands trembling. She has to make a good impression and try to get free. Though, it would be hard to do that when she was still covered in four day old blood. 

Regardless, this was it.

The door swings open. Inside is a giant room with marble floors and crimson carpet. On the left side are civilians who decided to attend, sitting on row after row of elevated wooden benches. The right holds nobles and people of higher standard. There’s a raised dais at the end of the room where the council awaits. Daphnes, the former king, sits in the middle with Cia and Rauru at his sides. Zelda is also there, with Impa beside her.

Sheik approaches with as much confidence as possible. It would look bad if she came barging in in hysterics.

“Let’s begin.” Cia said. Sheik can tell she’s imagining how nicely her head will look on a pike.

“Very well.” Daphnes says. “Sheik, you are accused of bringing a dragon into Castle Town. Do you admit to this?”

“Yes, honored Council.”

“You are also accused of murdering a man. Do you admit to what you’ve done?”

“No.” 

There are a few gasps on the side with civilians. Cia sneers. Rauru looks interested and Daphnes straightens himself more.

“I see.” He said. “Well, let’s see the beast you’ve brought into our city.”

A set of doors beside the dais open and a woman leads Volvagia in by a chain. There’s a series of gasps and murmurs when he’s brought in; some of these people have never seen a real dragon before.

When Volvagia sees Sheik, he strains on his chain and reaches his talons out to her. He starts whistling a song she taught him and, suddenly, Sheik is fighting tears. 

The guard beside the girl sets a hand on her should- a silent warning. But Sheik doesn’t listen. Maybe she can show these people how important and beautiful Volvagia is. She could impress them.

“Easy, boy,” She murmurs in a broken, but soothing and velvety voice. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

Zelda shuts her eyes tightly for a moment. She had gotten used to hearing that tone when she helped take care of the hatchling. It hurt to hear it in such a situation. Impa set a hand on her shoulder.

Sheik waits for Volvagia to settle before whistling and giving a few hand gestures. The dragon jumps into the air and does a few flips, letting his fire stream from his mouth, before landing again. Smoke wisps from his beak; he looks pleased with himself for the tricks.

There’s a few murmurs of approval and even some hesitant claps, but nothing more.

“Refrain from interacting with the beast.” Daphnes scolded. He shifts himself in his seat and leans forward. “I’m sure it was very hard to get your hands on something so valuable. What I want to know is why you decided to take it here.”

“I had nowhere else to go. I should feel safe to do whatever I want in my home.” Sheik said, glancing momentarily at the king. 

“Why did you take it in the first place?”

Should she tell them about her dream? What would they do if she told them she was practically the same as Volvagia; that her destiny was to save their kind? It would be better to keep it to herself. Besides, she had a new reason to protect the dragon.

“Because he makes me happy and I deserve a little happiness for once.”

It’s not a cry for pity, it’s the simple truth. Sheik sees Link wince off to the side.

“You think your good mood is more important than your life?” Rauru asks, not criticizing but actually curious.

“Yes.” Sheik said. “All I do is get ignored and forgotten. Dusk to dawn. Year after year. It’s all the same. I’ve never been needed before. Let me ask you this: do you know what it feels like to be abandoned? To be left all alone to die? Why would I want the same thing for him? I got Volvagia and, for once in my life, I thought I could be important. I’m going to enjoy him.”

Well, she did.

“We can hardly fault her for that motive.” Rauru said.

“But we can fault her for her crime.” Daphnes said. 

“Exactly!” Cia snapped. “We can’t let her run around threatening everyone’s lives. Don’t feel bad for killing her. She’s a filthy child.”

“And you’re a snake.” Sheik said cooly. “What’s your point?”

There was a small swell of impressed coos coming from both crowds. Volvagia chortles. Sheik feels a small bout of pride, but it doesn’t last long.

“If it was my choice, you’d be dead by now.” Cia hissed, even more agitated now.

“Enough,” Daphnes said sternly. “There’s no need to argue.”

Cia mutters something and sits back against her chair, almost looking like a pouting child. Sheik wants to laugh, but her throat hurts too badly. She wanted to be with her dragon already. His longing stare and soft churrs were killing her.

“If you have any, ask your questions.” Daphnes said to Rauru and Cia.

Of course, the woman snaps back up and gets to the opportunity first.

“I think we’re all skimming over the worst crime. This pest killed a man!”

“That wasn’t a question,” Rauru muttered.

“Actually,” Sheik managed a laugh. “No. I didn’t. You see, if anyone in here had any brains, you would have seen how the knight’s thigh was torn, not stabbed or sliced into. The wound was deep; to the bone at least. I was wielding a rather blunt dagger that couldn’t possibly make that wound in such a short amount of time.”

Cia growled and was quick to strike again. 

“You’re covered in his blood.”

“Yes, that happens when you try and help someone. It gets on you.”

“Bold and intelligent,” Rauru chuckled. “Though, you must learn when your words will help and hurt.”

Sheik dips her head. Her guard squeezes her forearm, but she doesn’t know if it’s a physical scolding or for reassurance. Her wittiness won’t hold out for long. She’s exhausted and feels dehydrated. Dizziness is coming at her in violent waves; this is what she gets for not sleeping.

Finally, she raises her head and is met with three different expressions. Rauru looks both concerned and pitiful, while Cia is annoyed, but amused. Daphnes looks rather patient. 

“Finished with your nap?” Cia croons, making Sheik wonder if she actually nodded off.

From the side, Zelda digs her nails into the arms of her chair. This was cruel. It looked like her sister was being forced to function through a fever. By the tightening grip on her shoulder, she knew Impa felt the same way.

“You say your beast can help Hyrule, yes?” Rauru said, finally able to address deeper into the topic. “How can he do such a thing?”

Cia made a soft “tsk” sound when they got off of her topic and crossed her arms.

“Would you like me to show you?” Sheik offered, even though it would drag this on longer. But she would do anything to protect Volvagia, even risking her own health.

Rauru looked at Daphnes, who nodded.

With the word given, Sheik turns to Volvagia. Even though her lips are cracked and painfully dry, she whistles a command and gives a few subtle hand gestures.

The dragon lunges forward, ripping free from the woman holding him back. He’s flying for one of the guards, claws out, mouth open. Mere inches away from tearing through the armor, he snaps up, moving as fast as a bullwhip, spiraling into the air. Golden flames leak from his beak as he glides back and forth through the room, obviously showing off at this point. Sheik doesn’t mind. If it helps them, then he can do whatever he wants. 

When she whistles for him to stop, he starts to go over to her, but she looks away- a silent command that he can’t be near her. The joyful look on Volvagia’s face fades and he settles back on the ground, growling when his chain is yanked back into a strong grip.

“Very impressive.” Rauru said. “He’s well trained for a beast. He listens better than some of our knights.”

Sheik smiled slightly. “He has charm.”

“But I think the decision is clear.” Cia said, glaring at Volvagia. “This is a killing offense. You just saw what the creature can do. It’s a killing machine. Even if the beast could be used, it’s ruined by this girl. It has to be culled.”

At that, Sheik jerks violently, looking like she would attack if she could. She struggled with her arms, like she was trying to get free from her binds. Red began to wash on the ropes, and the guard sets a gentle, but controlling hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“No!” Sheik shouted. “Do whatever you want to me, but don’t hurt Volvagia!”

The dragon senses his keeper’s panic and begins to churr and shrill loudly, tugging at his chain again.

“How sweet of you,” Cia purred, enjoying the show. “But there’s no other option. We can’t have either of them tainting our people.”

“Please, listen,” Sheik said breathlessly. “You don’t have to do this. Please, he’s just a baby! He’s more than some monster you accuse him of being. He can protect the city! Just give a chance.” The tears are coming back and she doesn’t know how much longer she can fight them.

“Why do you risk so much for this fiend?” Daphnes asks.

“Everything I’ve done has been for him.” Sheik answered, almost choking on her words. “This is all for him. He means more to me than you people will ever know.”

Volvagia makes a soft churr and Sheik smiles weakly at him.

“Please,” She started to speak again. “Let us prove our worth to you.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence that fills the room. The court is silently making their choices.

“Well then,” Daphnes says, “I think we’re ready to make our decision. Rauru?”

“I don’t want her killed. I’d be a waste. If she can tame a dragon, then she can help us.” The man said.

“It was a baby.” Cia scoffed. “When a dragon hatches whatever the first thing it sees is usually what it gets attached to.”

Sheik quirked a brow. How could that snake know that? She doesn’t seem like one to know things about the kind she despises.

“Anyway, I vote to have her killed.” 

Daphnes cleared his throat as everyone held their breath.

“Sheik, while you have done things many of us look down upon, you’ve shown promise. Your life will be spared this time. I hope to not see you in this situation again. I can’t promise you’ll be as lucky.”

Sheik is paralyzed. Around her, there are some angry people, some relieved, and a few who are actually happy. She saw Zelda and Impa celebrate amongst themselves, hugging tightly in relief. Link actually looked at her like she wasn’t a stranger.

“Thank you,” She murmured hoarsely. “Really..thank you.” 

“Mhm,” Daphnes said over Cia’s griping. “I hope you heed my words, Sheik. We are putting our trust in you.” 

“You won’t regret it. I promise.”

The guard started to untie Sheik’s bindings. Her wrists were rubbed raw and they would be tender for awhile, but it was worth it. When she got the word of permission, she raced to Volvagia, who rushed to meet her. She threw her arms around the little dragon, holding him close to her chest. She buried her face against his spiky fur, weeping softly about how much she missed him. 

Whatever happened next, happened. They would do it together.


End file.
